


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by TheBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chris Janson, F/M, Song fic, take a drunk girl home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabe/pseuds/TheBabe
Summary: Dean runs across a lady who needs his help, although she doesn't know it yet.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt (published) at an SPN Fic. It’s Dean x Reader and based on this song by Chris Janson, “Take a Drunk Girl Home.”
> 
> Link–https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CodZnwdoRK8
> 
> A/N The hair color she has in my head is, uh, mine, which is called cherry crush (I like red hair, lol and yes, she’s kinda based on me), Vanilla Jim Beam and coke is currently my favorite drink. I wrote this out longhand in a notebook some time ago and posted it on Tumblr. Due to what's going on over there, I'm posting it here now.
> 
> Enjoy, and please, let me know what you think.

**Dean**

Another night, another case completed. What was supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn turned out, like so many cases do–as far more messy and not very simple.

Dean sat at the bar alone, nursing a whiskey and looked around. “Too much neon,": he thought, but a bar was a bar and he hadn’t wanted to stay in after cleaning up, so he’d showered, washed that ghoul right out of his hair and left while Sam was still in the shower complaining about the water pressure and that Dean had used all the hot water.

Dean looked down at his glowing wrist. Red ink, of course. It looked a little like blood in the dim light. Apparently this place was a popular place in town, no, actually, it was the only place in town, so he’d ponied up his cover charge and gotten his wrist stamped, made his way to the darkest end of the bar and ordered his drink, then sat back and people watched until a group of women came in together, some giggling and whispering and one beautiful woman in red, who seemed as though she’d almost rather be anywhere but here. They all got stamped and made their way over to a table marked “Reserved.”

_Couple cover charge stamps got her hand looking like a rainbow_

_In and out of every bar on a whim just like the wind blows_

_She’s either a bachelorette or coming off a breakup_

**Y/N**

Outside, Y/N got out of her car and met her friends standing by the door waiting for her. They oohed and aa’hed over her new look before each paying their cover charge and walking in giggling amongst themselves. What was she even doing here, she wondered. The table with a reserved sign just fit all five of them and they jostled for position before her friend Mari asked her, “So, what made you decide on that color?”

Y/N’s head snapped up and she smiled wryly, “Oh, you know, I thought it was time for a change, out with the old and in with the new, as they say.” She looked down, the dress was new, a deep, almost blood red, paired with new, sky high black heels that made her legs look a mile long

With a new dress, heels and a new ‘do, she almost felt like a new woman. Something she’d badly needed after the last few days. She’d walked in the salon earlier this afternoon and told them she wanted something wild, so this is what they’d done. No real change in cut or style, she wasn’t ready to lop it all off, she just wanted a different color for a newly single again woman.

Just the thing to take her mind off of the fact that she should have been getting married in five days. She snorted softly to herself. Well, that was until she’d walked into their apartment and seen him in bed with someone else two days ago. She hadn’t stopped to see who, or confront him, what would be the point? She’d left her ring on the counter and the next day when he had been at work, she packed everything that belonged to her, canceled or made arrangements to return everything for the wedding and colored that man out of her life.

Mari had gone to get their drinks and came back with a server carrying a tray of drinks. Y/N scooted back to let her back in and looked up and caught a pair of the greenest eyes she’d ever seen staring at her. He winked and smiled slightly, then went back to his own drink, while Y/N sipped at her Vanilla JB and coke. It slid down so easily and was just what she’d needed to try and slough off the stress that comes with canceling your wedding, kicking your fiance to the curb and moving, all in the space of two days. She was starting to feel better now.

Geena started the juke box playing and a mix of country and rock played as she sipped her first drink of the night, just enjoying watching her friends dance, until her phone buzzed on the table. She looked at it, just in case it was her mom, but no, he was trying to call her again. Over the past few days, he’d left several voicemails and sent text messages trying to explain and she’d ignored them all. She slapped it to the table, face down and it slid across and off, winding up under one of the chairs, Y/N shrugged. Oh, well. She might have to get a new one and change her number. She’d worry about that tomorrow. Tonight she was going to dance the night away.

_She’s bouncing like a pinball_

_Singing every word she never knew_

_Dancing with her eyes closed like she’s the only one in the room_

**Dean**

Dean watched as the night grew longer and her dress grew shorter. The heels came off and she danced to every song coming across the speakers. She never seemed to get tired, although her friends did, leaving one by one until only the first one to get the drinks tried to get her to sit down, then she, too, left, after telling red dress to call her in the morning. Red dress waved them out the door, closed her eyes again and kept on dancing.

It was almost closing time. Dean had watched her all night. Barely even touching his own drink and he wanted the chance to dance with her just once. He dropped money on the bar to pay for his drink and walked over to the jukebox, then picked a slower song. Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight” cued up as the last fast song finished playing and Dean walked across the nearly empty dance floor and gently (he didn’t want to scare her) took her outstretched hand.

**Y/N**

There was no feeling like this in all the world. A little drunk, (well, after four drinks and no dinner, actually really drunk) and dancing. She knew herself well enough to kick off the heels and dance in only her stocking feet after the second drink.

She hadn’t intended to get this drunk, but here she was, and she didn’t even care that she was alone now. She would call Mari in the morning. The last fast song faded away and the opening strains of an Eric Clapton song started to play.

Someone gently touched her hand and her eyes opened to see the green-eyed man from the bar earlier holding it with a question in his eyes;

_“Would you like to dance?”_

She stepped forward with a slight nod and put her other hand on his shoulder, while he put his around her waist and slow danced her all around the dance floor, he didn’t pull her closer, but somehow she wound up with her head tucked under his chin. As the last strains of the song faded away, she looked to see that they were back at the now-abandoned table.

**DEAN**

Y/N swayed a little and he knew she was in no shape to drive herself home, or even ride in a cab by herself. He kept an arm around her waist and picked up the keys and phone that one of her friends had left in the middle of the table. Her shoes were sitting on the chair, and he picked those up too, then led her outside to Baby.

“Can you tell me where you live?” Dean asked. Y/N swiped her fingers across her cracked phone screen and showed him the screen with her address before closing her eyes and leaning back against the cool metal behind her. She was dizzy.

Dean memorized the address and then picked her up and gently set her in the passenger seat, fastened the seat belt across her and closed the door after setting her shoes on the floor and her keys and phone in her lap.

it didn’t take him long to drive where she lived and, after parking, he took her keys from her lap and unlocked the door. Leaving it open a little and turning on the hall light, he went back and unfastened her seat belt and picked her up out of the seat, then carried her inside the apartment, avoiding all the half empty or unopened boxes. He guessed that her room was the only one with a made bed, so he pulled the covers back and laid her on it then covered her up before laying her keys and phone on the table next to her bed and her shoes on the floor.

“One more thing,” he thought, and Dean hunted up a scrap of paper and a pen, wrote his name and number down and slid it under her phone before walking out and locking the front door, leaving the hall light on.

_Take a drunk girl home_

_Let her sleep all alone_

_Leave her keys on the counter your number by the phone_

_Pick up her life she threw on the floor_

_Leave the hall lights on walk out and lock the door_

_That’s how she knows the difference between a boy and man_

_Take a drunk girl home_

Dean drove back to the motel he and Sam were staying at, toed off his boots and fell flat on the bed, the noise on either side of their room and Sam’s snoring eventually putting him to sleep.

The next morning, an insistent buzzing woke him up and he realized he’d fallen asleep with his phone in his pocket. Thumbing the screen he saw three simple words and smiled as he read them;

_“Thank you, Dean.”_

Dean thought that he and Sam might spend one more night in this town and sent back,

“Dinner? 8 PM, same place? My treat.”

**Fin**


End file.
